


Things Forgot and Things Remembered

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: Patton loses his memory and Virgil feels compeled to take care of him. Patton regains his memory, but has never felt so loved and pretends that he still doesn't remember.





	Things Forgot and Things Remembered

The Fox is not your normal villian. He doesn’t like hurting people. His goal is only to free animals from abusive places; puppy mills, animal testing facilities, research centers. The Shadow honestly supports him, but his means put him at odds with the hero.

The Shadow has caught the Fox as he tried to release the animals in a makeup testing facility.

“Fox,” the Shadow says, “there are other ways to do this.

“I’ve tried those ways, Shadow. They won’t listen.” The Fox struggles to keep the security guard he is holding secured.

“We can make them listen. You’ve never hurt anyone, Fox. You don’t want to start now,” the Shadow tries to convince the Fox to let the man go. “Let the guard go, come with me. We can talk. Find ways to stop this from happening.

"There is no other way.”

The guard continues fighting. He shoves against the Fox. The villian stumbles, hits his head on a cage holding test animals, and falls to the ground, not moving.

“Fox?” the Shadow says. He approaches the Fox. There is a cut on the Fox’s head spilling blood. “Fox, wake up.” The Fox doesn’t move. “Crap,” the Shadow says under his breath.

* * *

 

Virgil couldn’t just leave the Fox. He knows it’s an invasion of privacy, but he takes off the Fox’s mask and changes him into civilian clothes. He changes himself and takes the Fox to the closet hospital.

Virgil checks him in as his brother Morgan and using his own last name, Sanders. He stays with the villian, feeling protective for some reason.

The doctors say they aren’t sure if he will wake up. Virgil doesn’t sleep as he watches over the Fox.

Several hours pass and Virgil’s eyes are starting to flutter shut when a small gasp jolts him back to awareness.

Virgil jumps out into the hall. "Nurse!” he calls. “He’s awake!”

A nurse comes into the room. “Mister Sanders? Mister Sanders, do you know where you are?” The nurse checks Morgan’s vitals.

The villian groans, “no.”

“Do you know who the president is?”

“No.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“No.”

* * *

 

A nurse pushes Morgan in a wheelchair to Virgil’s car. Virgil honestly doesn’t know why he’s taking the villian to his his home, but Virgil feels responsible for him.

Morgan has bought into the story that he was Virgil’s brother. Virgil drives Morgan to his apartment.

"I’m not really set up for guests,” Virgil says. “The couch has a fold out bed, though. Do you want to take a shower while I cook something?”

“Yeah,” Morgan says.

“Okay, down the hall, to the left. You can raid my closet for clothes.” Virgil starts cooking.

Morgan goes to get some clothes from Virgil’s closet. Something catches his eye, a red fox mask forgotten in the corner.

“Patton,” the amnesiac says. “My name is Patton.”

* * *

"Morgan!" Virgil calls from the kitchen. "You done in the shower?"

Patton is drying off his hair. He is debating whether he should climb out of the bathroom window and leave when he hears Virgil calling.

Virgil, sweet Virgil. No one has ever treated Patton so nice. In the hospital, he was contantly by Patton's side.

"He took in a complete stranger," Patton says to himself. "He told them I was his brother. If I stay here he'll be In danger. The Fox has enemies. I can't let him be hurt."

A knock on the bathroom disrupts Patton's monologue.

"You okay in there Morgan?"

"Um, yeah. I'm okay. I'll be out in a second."

Patton waits till he hears footsteps away from the door.

"I'll just stay for dinner. Then, I'll tell him I remember and leave."

Patton opens the door. Virgil has made spaghetti for dinner. 

"I hope you like it," Virgil says.

"It smells good." Patton sits down and starts eating. "I don't remember eating something this good."

"Well, for the last three days you've been eating hospital food. That good is never good."

Patton finishes eating and Virgil cleans up the dishes. He tries to speak but Virgil start talking first.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I mean, you don't remember any so I thought we could reintroduce you to some."

"Oh. Um, okay. That sounds nice."

Virgil smiles brightly. "Great. I'll set up some."

Virgil goes the living room.

"Maybe I can stay one night," Patton says to himself.

* * *

A week. It's been a week since Patton unofficially moved in with Virgil. It's been a week of Virgil calling Patton 'Morgan.' It's been a week Patton's has had to pretend not to remeber anything.

Patton knows he should feel bad, but he has never had some act so nice to him. He knowsI've is putting Virgil in danger, but he can't bring himself to leave.

And, that danger finds him sooner rather than later. 

Patton comes back to Virgil's apartment from getting groceries and sees Virgil tied up in the living room, a gun to his head.

The man holding the gun, a real bad guy, speaks. 

"You're not easy to find Fox.

"I... I don't know who that is," Patton stamers.

"Cut the crap Foxy."

Patton's demeanour shifts from frightened and confused to frightening and confident.

"What do you want, Fang?"

"This civilian seems important to you Fox. I want to take the only important thing in your life away from you, the same way you took the only important thing in mine away."

Fang cocks the gun, but never fires it. In an instant, Virgil attacks Fang, disarms him, and has him pinned to the ground.

"Fox! Call the police!"

Patton is stuned for a moment, but calls the police.

They come and remove the villian from Virgil's home.

Patton glances nervously at Virgil. "So... I guess you know that I remember now. And, that I'm the Fox."

"Yes."

"How did you take down Fang?"

Virgil picks at his nails. "I'm the Shadow."

"Oh." Patton looks ready to bolt.

"You're not a bad guy Morgan. Wait... That's not your name."

Patton smiles and holds out his hand, "Patton."

Virgil takes Patton's hand and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you Patton."

"I should probably leave," Patton says.

"You... You don't have to." Virgil's voice is small, but hopeful. "You can stay if you want."

Patton smiles brightly. "I would like that."


End file.
